The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEOE16287’. ‘KLEOE16287’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in the time of May to October, 2011 in Nairobi, Kenya between the proprietary female Osteospermum variety ‘KLEOE14215’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,694), and the proprietary male Osteospermum variety ‘OE-2002-V 068’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEOE16287’ was selected from the group of plants in May 2012 in Stuttgart, Germany. In September 2013 in Stuttgart, Germany, ‘KLEOE16287’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative terminal cuttings. ‘KLEOE16287’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative terminal cuttings.